Ghost Lover
by love anangel3
Summary: You really don't see me do you Chris?    "He's gone the world is saved aren't you happy Chris?"    I look at my hand and wave it in front of him. He doesn't seem to notice.    "Yeah Sheva the world can finally be at peace."    I growl in frustration, I
1. Chapter 1

Ghost lover

You really don't see me do you Chris?

"He's gone the world is saved aren't you happy Chris?"

I look at my hand and wave it in front of him. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah Sheva the world can finally be at peace."

I growl in frustration, I never believed I would go to heaven neither did I believe I would go to hell. I never thought I would die.

"Wesker seemed very determined but we beat him!"

Chris shook his head and looked out the window looking at the volcano. I wanted to shout and scream but it was no use he wouldn't hear me.

"Hi."

I looked and saw a girl with black hair.

"I never thought I would meet another like me.'

She sat next to Sheva and patted the seat next to hers. I sat and asked

"What are we?"

She looked to Sheva and than smiled sadly

"Were ghosts, forever to wander till they forget about us."

"Forget?"

She nodded and looked to Chris

"He is thinking about you even if he hated you he could never forget you it seems."

I smirked but than my smile vanished

"They cant see us at all can they?"

She sighed

"No they cant."

"What am I supposed to do I can't just be here …doing nothing but see him I repulse him. He killed me! I'm supposed to be the ruler of the new world I'm supposed to be."

"Tough luck."

I accepted that I would be at your side till you got over it Chris. There wasn't much I could do other than watch you live your life as mine was at a standstill. Watching you age and turn bitter against the world. But they didn't know the sacrifice you made in order to have the world free of me.

"Chris …'

I always wondered why you never accepted the advances of Jill but its fine I suppose I couldn't bear the sight of you and her. But if you went with her I wouldn't be here now would I? You sigh as if you had the whole world on your shoulders and at a time you did. But not now not anymore now that I'm gone.

"Chris you still think of him don't you?"

Jill the one thing I admired of you during .R.S is your deductive skills. Even if it's the very thing that made Chris despise you.

"No I don't I'm glad he's gone."

For a time I thought you were happy that I was gone. Till the dreams you had. The dreams of me. Each night I saw you would wake up crying your face in your hands screaming

"Why!"

I would look over to see your eyes turn a light blue, till I could see though your mind what the dreams were about. Jill raised her blond eyebrow and shrugged. She wouldn't push any further. She knew you wouldn't tell her anything else.

"You know sometimes I feel he's still here Jill…"

My body began to feel a jolt of energy my power, returning for a bit as it always does when you think about me.

"But he's not you killed him in the volcano he melted to death."

I always remembered my death and I always described it more vividly than her I wanted to say

"I charred to death my very being was turning into a gooey mesh, the ache and burns were like a million lickers, I was dying and you had the audacity to smile."

Chris looked to her and shook his head

"Yea what am I thinking?"

She pulled his hand

"Come on you got to learn to live."

Imprudent girl he can't live without me. That's why he's the definition of living dead.

**Chris **

If I told you I felt Wesker near me. That I felt his presence everywhere I went you would think I'm crazy. You would admit me to the hospital. But is it strange to think of you're the lover you killed? There I said it he was my lover, he was my everything and I had to kill him. If not the world would be …

"Chris"

I clenched my hands and snarled

"No your not real leave me alone Wesker!"

Barry walked in and shushed me.

"Chris he's gone didn't he tell you?"

I wrapped myself closer to Barry I couldn't live. I got bitterer by the minute; I was turning into something I didn't want to be. Barry wiped the tears from my cheek and shivered.

"Has it always been so cold in here?"

I shrugged I didn't know. I didn't care. Barry looked to me hopelessly, he than sighed

"How about this …we contact the sprits?"

I snorted

"That's bullshit Barry, I doubt Wesker had a soul even."

Barry let his fingers trail to my desk lamp and said

"Chris I just get this weird feeling that… he's here Chris he's with you."

I plopped into my bed and wrapped myself into the blanket. Barry had stood and walked to the door

"Barry?"

Barry turned surprised

"We can try it but could you not open my door without my permission?"

Barry smiled

"Of course Chris."

I felt better with the situation and let myself believe the dreams I had of Wesker…my Albert.

**Wesker**

If only I was alive to tell you to get on with your life Christopher. That you don't need me to be your sole purpose in life. But to be truthful I don't think I would be able to tell you that…because than you would forget me and than what would become of me? I certainly wasn't going to heaven. I also would hate that you would live on and grow. Raise a family forget me. Forget me….

I looked as you let your beautiful eyes close. I smiled I loved it when you fell it always filled me up with sparks of energy. You would think of me while you slept and at times I wondered what you dreamt of. I wonder if it's the heartache I caused you or the jubilant times we had, as a couple. It didn't matter because tomorrow when Barry called me to talk to you I will be able to tell you so many things. Perhaps make you sane again. But I wasn't that kind Chris. I never was. The night passed and you went on with your day quickly. Than finally Barry came with a round table and the cursed board. He suggested with board first, you nodded and let your finger on the star shaped stone that was clear. You asked quietly

"Who are you"?

I let my fingers wrap around yours and led you to the A than to the L until it spelled my name

"Barry write down the letters the first one is A, than L, B..E…R..T"

I stopped and saw your face switch from emotions at first sad than angry till determined. Barry looked at you his mouth open in shock. You hardly paid any mind and asked another question

"Why are you haunting me?"

I scrunched my eyebrows I wasn't here because I wanted to it was him that wanted me here. The girl who was with Sheva explained that I was here because Christopher wanted me here. I let my hands go quickly hoping he would catch all the letters I chose

" I'm not…here because I want to…I'm here because you want me …here"

You blushed and I stared at you as you let the tears fall from your face. I quickly grabbed Barry's hands and forced him to chose the letters

"Why do you cry?"

Barry said despondently. Chris you looked at the words and wiped the tears from your face and said shakily

"Because you didn't have tears at your funereal."

I growled funereal? You call being rocket launched a funereal? At times I couldn't believe how selfish you were Chris. At your funereal, you will have **Cyclamen Flowers****_on your grave_****_. _****_People will be weeping for you. While I…. they _****_were cheering for my _****_death_****_, they were _****_celebrating_****_ that _****_I died_****_._****_ How do you call that a funeral?_****_ The anger resonated from my very being I shook and so did your room. Surprised I tested it once more and shook your chair and let things fall to the floor._**

**"_Earthquake?"_**

_**Barry asked as I settled down and regained my composure. But Chris you knew better you looked at the fallen items and bite your lip. But you nodded and placed your hand on your cheek and murmured **_

**"_Was it something I said?"_**

_**Not wanting to talk anymore I spelled out a simple **_

**"_Yes."_**

_**You looked to Barry and asked in a soft voice **_

**"_Can we try the table?"_**

** _I didn't want to talk to you Chris and that's when _**_**it**** appeared **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_It_**

I couldn't believe it at first but Excella appeared in wings to me. Chris shivered as she arrived, his deep blue eyes shifted as he opened his delicate pink mouth to say in a questioning tone

"Wesker."

I couldn't speak Excella motioned with her hand that I should be quiet. I scrunched my eyes and said

"Why should I its not like he can hear me."

She shrugged and sat next to me. She opened her mouth to speak but I turned to her and asked

"Why are you here I doubt your a angel."

Her dark hair fluttered around her white cotton robe, her dark eyes looked at Chris. 

"I am a messenger of the underworld."

I remembered why I disliked her so much. She was prettier quiet without the annoying voice. It was always filled with a kind of nasal sound and she made it too conceited for my tastes.

"I didn't ask what you were I merely asked why you're here."

She cocked her head to the side and said

"Your time on earth is timed."

I looked at Chris, he had his a strand of hair in his delicate face. His eyes were depthless almost like two pools of seawater. His skin was like an exotic salt and spice. I bring to mind the times I had taken pleasure in the skin. As if he knew I was thinking of him, he shuffled his feet and looked to where Excella and I were standing. His eyes drifted toward where a photo behind me. He stood and quickly passes though me. The movement shocked me. Before I knew that I wasn't visible, I knew that that I wasn't alive but this just brought it more into reality. That he passed though me without feeling my body next to his. Without the touch. I took into reality that I wasn't alive as I deluded myself to believe. I looked toward Chris as he grabbed the photo he wanted. He didn't notice that I was here that… I was with him.

"Your shocked, I thought you realized that you weren't alive."

I looked to her and angrily said

"What do you mean my time is timed?"

Excella stared at Chris and asked as he clumsily fell into his chair

"Why are you so attracted to him?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms

"Answer my question Excella."

Excella sighed and took out a parchment from her chest and read aloud

"Albert Wesker, you are to be turned into purgatory in 6 months."

"How the girl told me I was to stay with Chris until he forgets me …"

Excella quickly responded

"Do you really think this filth would think of you for 6 months, dear he would rather forget you."

I mused quietly as I looked to Chris with Barry who was murmuring incantations to call the sprits.

"If he doesn't forget what than Excella?"

Excella looked at her nails and let out a breath

"You become like that girl you wander the earth till he forgets you or until he dies."

"How does he have the power to hold me here?"

Exellea's face than contorted into something ugly, her mouth twitched upward and her eyebrows pointed south from her face

"His love."

**Chris **

Barry kept muttering stupid incantations. He had asked that I bring a photo of Albert and I did. It was a photo where he was smiling jubilantly with me his arm slung around me as we looked to the camera happily. I remembered the day vividly..

"Chris how did you manage to get Irons so livid?"

I laughed as we walked out of the office happy. His face was flushed with color and his smile lines were etched with happiness. He looked to me and waited patiently for my answer

"I told him that he may be chief of police but he wasn't mayor and that me and the mayor were like this."

I motioned with my fingers that we were tight. He punched my arm good-naturedly and laughed a bit more.

"Chris at times I can't believe your courage."

I looked to him my eyes filled with adoration. This was the first time he complimented me. He looked to me, his face filled with confusion. Just than a reporter asked for a photo of S.T.A.R.S members. I never took Albert as a photogenic person and I expected him to say no. But miraculously he said yes. Than he swung his arm around my shoulder and smiled to the camera. Surprised by this I blushed and meekly smiled to the camera. He whispered in my ear as the camera flashed

"Our first picture."

"CHRIS!"

Dazed I looked to Barry his eyes filled with worry.

"I thought you were possessed kid."

Maybe by memories but not by spirits. I weakly laughed and nudged Barry

"Barry I don't even believe Wesker would want to talk, this is stupid anyway."

Barry squinted and let his fingers trail the cross he wore. I looked at the cross and asked

"You believe in that?"

Barry saw where my eyes were and laughed

"Maybe but its just something to believe in really."

I hummed slowly and than let myself get lost in the memories. I wondered if Albert was really here…would help me get better? Make me feel better? But if he were here, I wouldn't be feeling this inhumane torture.

**Wesker**

Excella saw as I regained a bit of my power. She scowled and whipped her head toward Chris.

"That peasant seems very fond of you Albert."

I smirked and crossed my leg watching as Chris opened the door for Barry to leave. His eyes were almost dark and devoid of emotion. His face was almost like marble, the smile lines seemed as if he hadn't smiled in a long time. His overall appearance seemed handsome but cold. Almost like me…

"If I told you could be human for a while I wonder what you would do?"

I glared at Excella and grunted

"If that was possible the girl would of told me."

Excella walked to Chris and placed a hand on his cheek. Chris startled stared directly at her hand.

"Albert?"

Excella looked to me and she lifted her hand from his face. Chris cried out

"Albert please tell me if that was you!"

I longing looked at Chris wanting nothing more but to be there…

"So we have a deal Albert?"

I awkwardly walked to her my cool façade gone. As I steeped closer to her, I grabbed her arms and shook her shoulders.

"What deal?"

Excella sneered at me her pink lips spread into a large smile.

"You come with me after 6 months, during those 6 months I will allow you to be visible to Chris and only Chris, I am only a messenger after all."

In exchange for my soul, I get to be visible to Chris…

"Will I be able to touch him, will he be able to feel me?"

Excella nodded and mocked

"You will be human even if he's the only one you will feel."

Excella than pulled the parchment from her chest and led my finger to the contract. I glanced back to Chris who eyes were filled with such desperation and loathing that I coudnt bear it for another minute. I gulped and with my finger, I let my name be spelled out, my signature turned gold and Excella smirked.

"Bye love, hope he was worth it."

Chris was crouched on the ground his eyes covered. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Albert?"

**Chris**

It was him. It was all of him. No burn marks were present on his body. His light blond hair wasn't gelled back and the tips of hair reached his eyes. His light blue eyes were back they weren't the sickly yellow. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. My first impulse was to point my gun to his head. But for some precarious reason I threw myself into his arms and cried. Letting the tears run down my face. Letting everything just go. Surprised he stiffened and stiffly patted my back in comfort. He than eased into the motion and kissed the top of my head and whispered

"I'm astonished you didn't point a revolver to my skull."

I clutched his back and quickly threw him to the nearest wall. He growled

"Here I thought you we were a mess."

I still let the tears flow and clutched his shoulders, while I looked to our feet

"Why are you alive?"

He sighed and huskily whispered

"Let me go I can't hurt this world anymore."

I wanted to believe that. I wanted to believe that…

"Chris I am dead."

I looked up to his eyes his azure eyes were icy. I loosened my grip and he pushed me off and loomed over me. His stance fierce and demanding, he swiftly grabbed my chin and connected our lips. The kiss was filled with longing and sadness. I got lost in it. He pulled away and pushed me down to the ground. His body atop of mine. His breath hot against my cheek as he spoke

"I am not alive Christopher."

I laced my hand into his and asked

"Than why can I feel you? Why can I see you?"

Albert stood and pushed his hair back hopelessly as he looked for the right words. I touched my cheek still feeling the heat from his breath. He finally spoke and crouched next to me

"You can say Chris I made a deal with the devil."

My apparent disbelief must have shown on my face because he snarled

"Look believe me if you want Christopher but I am speaking the truth for once."

I let my fingers touch his cheek; the texture was soft and rough. I weaved my hands into his hair our lips mere inches from kissing again. I looked directly into his eyes the stormy blue practically pleaded for me to believe him. I sighed and licked my lips

"You don't know how alluring that is Chris."

I blushed and looked away. What was I supposed to do? The lover I killed was here in my room. He was breathing and living next to me. Had I gone insane? Was this an illusion? Had I not eaten enough today? It was beyond me as to what I was supposed to do.

"Chris if it makes you feel any better no one else but you can see or feel me so I cant destroy anything."

Now that just led me to the question to as why he was he here if he coudnt do anything but talk to me or touch me. I asked

"Why would you make a deal if you coudnt do anything but be with me?"

He seemed shocked by the question and his face lit up with a light color. He coughed and paced the room as he started to talk in his British drawl.

"I just saw you so despondent Chris."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Rolling his eyes and sat on the bed smoothing out the blankets. Pensively he stared at me and shook his head in dismay

"Come to bed Chris maybe tonight you can have a good nights sleep."

Angrily I yelled

"What do you know, I always have a good nights sleep!"

He laid on the bed closing his eyes he mused quietly almost to himself

"Maybe the words are directed to myself I never had a sleep without having to worry about my next conquest in biological warfare."

He opened one his eyes and smiled

"Well Christopher if I am still here tomorrow you will have your answer as to if I am real."

I bite my lip this was different, Albert would of usually said he wouldn't wait. He wouldn't smile kindly like he did just a moment ago. I clutched my arm. All of this was far to confusing. But for now if this was a dream or illusion. I would savor it. The Albert in my dreams wasn't as kind or nice. He would be ripping out my limbs and screaming

"I won Chris!"

I walked to the bed and nudged for Albert to move over. He snorted and pulled me to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. My head was on his chest hearing his heartbeat inside his chest. It was almost like a sweet lullaby. As my eyes fluttered shut, he whispered into my ear

"Chris you should know I never am so nice, but for now all I have is you…and I would like to have our moments together something you can remember happily."

**Wesker **

I wonder how human I can be with Chris without having the greed and power take over. Now that I think, Christopher was to kind to accept things so quickly. I absently let my hand weave though his hair. I looked around the room and smelled in the air. It smelled like vanilla and old newspapers. I almost could taste the desperation and loneliness. I looked up and felt something touch my cheek. At first, it was a little pitter. I looked to ceiling seeing if there were any cracks that let water escape. Than I realized as I touched my cheeks I was crying. I examined the tears. I knew that it consisted of saline. I rubbed the tips of my thumbs with liquid. I had no particular reason to be crying. I wasn't feeling sadness. I shut my eyes and felt my eyelashes clump together. What was happening? I wasn't sad or happy for that fact…my breathing had turned erratic and Chris started to awaken. I shushed him back to his slumber. He nodded off to sleep and heard him say

"I…ove …"

My tears streamed from my eyes. Had I not let my eyes to be cleared out? What was I crying for? That I died? That I couldn't rule the world? That I coudnt create a perfect race? A perfect humanity for Chris? I hiccupped with the last thought. I realized that I wasn't creating humanity for myself but for Chris. His ideals had slipped into my mind. His utter honesty and trust made me want to create a society he could be safe in. that I died because of that, that I let him win the final battle because at times some travels must be made alone. The tears stopped and I was exhausted. Than clearly thought

"Why do I regret it?"

I widened my eyes and than knew what I regretted that even though I let myself be killed I hadn't let Chris win completely. That I had to help him, get over me. That before these six months were up that I had to help him. To help him realize all of my archives. I grit my teeth and whispered to the wind

"I'm so glad I have six months."

**Chris**

I huddled closer to the warmth and covered my eyes from the blinding light seeping out of the windows. Than it hit me, I had Wesker next to me in my bed. He was alive and breathing or at least to me. I looked and saw Wesker smiling and mumbling in his sleep

"No. Inject it with a sample of the C…no I never it named after Chris…"

C? Was this another experiment another biological weapon? I almost wanted to shake him ask him. But I knew that wasn't possible. He wouldn't tell me anything…he moved and covered his eyes his blond hair falling into his eyes; the muscled arm glistened in the sun. He shoved the covers off to reveal that he had nothing on. I stared at his body the marble stone sculpture stood against the light giving him almost an unearthly glow. His blond wisps of hair gleamed brightly in the golden wash. I looked down to see the uncut manhood. He smirked and than looked out the window and motioned me closer to the window. I looked and saw only cars and buildings. He nibbled on my ear and I began to groan.

"To me its seem s like torture half of those people don't think of what would happen if there life was ripped away, if they didn't have the chance to breath to conquer. They don't see that I would love to be in their place just so I could be with you."

I widened my eyes and said in tone that he knew wasn't good.

"You care?"

His body turned rigid and he crossed his arms

" I never said such a thing."

I let my lips trail on his neck his heartbeat was tune that I would love to hear, it made a lyrical tune soothing to my ears. I mumbled again

"You said so you could be with me."

"Your delusion I never would care for you, you did after all kill me."

His tone was cold but I let my arms wrap around his waist and looked to him and wondered

"Before I could see you …you were here weren't you?"

His hand wandered toward my nipple and I sighed but he merely hushed me with a kiss

"Ask me things like the C virus Christopher."

Author note

_Oh thank you for the reviews I will try to slow down and describe more. If I can I mean I cant promise anything here heh I'm not perfect but your not demanding I be perfect I'm just saying that it might not be all you hope it will be. God you know I'm horrid at this. How bout this I will try to keep in mind your criticism and take into account of what you said but I will be taking it my way but I will try to incorporate your reviews. And try to make it the best I can okay? Oh, have you hered that Wesker created a kid! Shocker right! Man that's crazy I don't believe it but its true apparently. I wont create a fic of the kid ha sorry but I like the plot as it is now. No kids me no think the kid would be like good in this fic or another fic for that matter. I just don't think I like kids expect in a plot I have right now in my archives which I might post but don't think its very good. Well that's all and I will upload other chapters in my account so yea cheek them out. I love your reviews just do your best to press the review button. Cuz I know ff is a horror on phones I cant review on my cell and I always want too-_- cuz when I see a great story without a review I'm all like damnit its good but than pop nope doesn't let me well thank you for reading this far kind of long but I love ya guys and you make my day._****


	3. Chapter 3

**We are going to be going down memory lane in this chapter so be warned but after the memory we will progress with the story. In addition, this will be a long chapter. So I guess those are the warnings I suppose oh and this is man on man so don't read if you don't like.**

**Wesker **

"Before I could see you …you were here weren't you?"

I trailed my fingers to his nipple and pressed on it lightly. I was thrilled I could feel his flesh. I could feel his warmth. I watched as his lips let out a sigh the nub hardened. I almost shook my head at the naivety of Chris's question. He should be asking things that could benefit him. Things that would clean up the world I allegedly tarnished.

"Ask me things like the C virus Christopher."

He opened his mouth once more but I hushed him with a kiss. I let my hands travel to his thighs; I expected to feel the prickly sensation of hair. However, all I felt was his smooth skin, how my palm seemed to glide up and down his thigh. He moaned as I nibbled on his neck, letting my tongue trace the vein that could kill a man with just a swipe of a knife. Chris whispered softly in my ear

"I still can't believe you're here with me…"

Christopher…if only …we could be together…

"We weren't meant for each other not in this life."

Chris eyes filled with tears. The ocean eyes misting over with sadness. His lip quivering, he bite

it hard. His character didn't allow him to dwell on such trivial things. Even if it would cure his

lifelessness and despair, I let my hand touch his cheek, his stubble present. The rough coarse

texture a new feeling I never felt before from him. But than again…it has been years since we

touched each other like this. Chris swallowed the sadness that threatened to escape his mouth.

Suddenly out off impulse I entwined our hands together. Chris tilted his head to look at me and

recited the words I said long ago

" **I don't care what you said before, your going say you love me, and I'm going to love you**

**Too."**

I smiled at the memory almost in daze my mind slowly my mind began to swirl to find the right memory...

It was during S.T.A.R.S before the mansion incident. Before the corruption and greed overtook, my senses I was human once cold and distant but still human. . Chris was the only sane thing about me. He had enough emotion for the both us. I looked as Chris talked to Jill. His voice light and sweet to my ears. Jill had he hair in a ponytail and had loosened her the buttons on her long sleeve she wore for the meeting. Her lipstick was smudged on her bottom lip; I gripped my glass of whiskey. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to bring the team to this bar. Chris was chatting away with Jill the whole evening. Rebecca Chambers from the B.R.A.V.O team slid next to me her face filled with blush. She waved to the bartender to pour her a drink. Chris looked briefly at us his face filled with worry; I smirked and turned to Rebecca and looked at her, she hiccupped and smiled in a way that was supposed to be seductive. I turned to look at her as I did her cheeks, which were light pink erupted into red blossoms. Timidly she said in a low mumble

"You like him don't you?"

She pointed her finger to Chris who frowned and let his gaze shift back to Jill. I growled and whispered near her mouth

"If I did would I be talking to you?'

Rebecca let her mouth pucker up and than make a light popping sound

"I know…"

Chris I saw from the comer of my eye was now watching us avidly. His light blue eyes flooded with curiosity and a spark of jealousy. Jill pouted and looked to us her eyes widening and in a whisper, I heard Rebecca curse

"Shit."

Jill approached us her lips spreading into a large smile. Chris coolly followed her, his arms crossed as he stared at me. I looked back my mouth twitching with polished etiquette

"Rebecca! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing with our captain?"

Rebecca slurred

"July what your captain?"

Jill's smile twitched with a frown but proceeded with the awkward conversation that was sure to ensue.

"Its Jill Rebecca."

Rebecca exploded to giggles and hit her head on the table. Chris looked to me and asked me in a hushed tone.

"How much did she drink?"

I shrugged and waved for the bartender with stormy green eyes to give me the bill. He nodded and slipped me a note as he passed me the bill.

"Call me maybe? 714-876-9542"

"Great a mans number, one I didn't want."

Chris eyes had widened when he saw the bartender slip in the note into my hand. Deciding to take advantage of the situation, I winked at the man. The man flushed a pretty red and focused on cleaning the whiskey glass with a rag. Chris eyes had turned a shade of gray. He spoke softly to Jill who nodded.

"Rebecca! I'll take you home since I know where you live."

Rebecca waved her hand to insist on a definite no. I sighed and pushed my sunglasses to the bridge of my nose.

"Rebecca would you like it if I took you home."

Rebecca grinned and stood, but fell into my arms clumsily looked to me. I smirked as Chris eyes furrowed into anger, he abruptly spoke

"Captain I'll help you I know where Rebecca lives."

I slid Rebecca's legs on my arms and proceeded to carry her to my car. The bill forgotten, which of course left Jill to pay the drinks. This is why I never hit a lady; they pay off in the long run. Chris walked fluidly next to me, his eyes glimmering with crudity. I sighed as I placed Rebecca in my car. Perhaps making Chris jealous was a bit petty but any attention I grab from him I cherished. He glanced at the drunken woman and his lips formed a pout, I couldn't help but think that this was the result of Rebecca and the very thought made me smile. Chris sat on the passenger seat and laid his arm on the side of the car. I concentrated on Rebecca and placed her gently on the back seat, she mumbled incoherently about Enrico and various S.T.A.R.S activities.

"You must like her a lot Captain."

I shifted my eyes to Chris to see him staring out the window into the beautiful silk coat of the night. I walked to the drivers seat and turned on the radio, choosing not to answer the question. Was Christopher jealous of her? Surely, he must be insane. At a time when I was, young I would of found her pink lips appealing, her soft skin a rarity and her eyes like milk chocolate. But now I recognized her beauty but it did nothing for my lust, no my lust craved the firm strong skin, the ever changing ocean eyes that misted over with gray when they worried, the reddish lips that were chapped but revived with life when licked. The taut muscles and the tan skin were the drive of my lust.

"Captain I asked you a question."

I looked to Chris as he bore into my eyes

" I said if you liked the station because if not I would like to change it."

I listened and shook my head at the trashy pop music and nodded my head to Chris affirming he should change the station. He rolled his eyes and changed it quickly to an oldies station. It blasted with an up beat tune as the announcer cheerily said

" Blondie I'm goanna love you too, hope you love birds out there like it!"

So i updated I will try to Update more ... For now it is TBC!^_^


End file.
